


一个叫Loki的男人决定去死

by Ashley999



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: 【预警】部分第一人称/电击/射尿/双性基/dirty talk/黑锤Loki自作主张故意送死使Thor觉醒，死后化成空间宝石的守护者，Thor用斧子杀死Thanos之后，空间宝石完成与宿主的约定，宝石脱落恢复原状，等待下一次交换。





	一个叫Loki的男人决定去死

1.  
我叫Loki Odinson，就在几分钟前我死了。

说出来有点丢脸，因为在最后的关头，我用法术变出了一把小刀去偷袭Thanos，希望这不要传到母亲的耳朵里，不然她大概会边哭边花上一千年去思考，到底是她教的时候出了问题，还是我的脑子出了问题。

Thanos掐住了我的脖子，这真难受，不过比我哥哥在Sakaar对我说分道扬镳的时候要好一点。我演得很卖力，这多亏了在我统治Asgard的时候看的那些用来打发时间的愚蠢中庭电视剧，用一块小板砖播放的那种。

我不停的蹬腿，眼珠憋得有点充血，该死的紫薯怪力气真大，和Thor都是一种野蛮人，如果可以选择，我宁愿死在Hela的手里。我差点以为我的眼球会爆出来，这样没准Thor就可以用上我的眼睛了，结果Thanos居然让我失望，我很生气。

独眼的Thor还是很好看没错，但总能让我想起Odin老头，这在我们做爱的时候总让我觉得哪里怪怪的。

我不用看我那傻哥哥就知道他在哭了，有什么好哭的笨蛋。

我死了就没有人老是给你惹麻烦，没有人拐着弯跟你争夺王位，最重要的是下次你碰到喜欢的姑娘，就不会被嫉妒心超强的我偷偷摸摸的拆散了。

虽然不能亲口向你道歉，但是Daisy，Elizabeth，Irene还有一堆我已经忘记名字的女人，她们拒绝你的表白，都是因为被我引诱了。

不要急着揍我，虽然你现在也不能动弹，但是经不起引诱的女人又怎么配与你在一起呢。

只有那个跟你一样像个野蛮人的Sif一直对你念念不忘。但是怎么办，哥哥，她也死了。

最后真的好痛啊，每次痛的时候我都忍不住想哭，因为从小到大，只有我哭的时候才会有人注意到你身后的我。虽然这一点都不符合我高贵的气质，不过别担心哥哥，我只是想想而已，只有跟你在一起的时候我才会流泪，因为只有你才会心疼我，当然还有母亲，虽然她因我而死。

喉管的间隙都被掐没了，这该死的野蛮人。

终于快结束啦。

我必须把我的演技发挥到最后一刻，仙宫能不能给我颁一个终生艺术家奖。我活像一只缺心眼的尖叫鸡被咔地拧断了脖颈。

不要怪我哥哥，大概只有我这么做，你才会相信，这一次我是真的死了。

实在是太痛了，哥哥，对不起，我还是忍不住哭了。不过这是最后一次，我保证，绝对不会再有下一次了。

 

Thanos以后绝对找不到老婆，他居然把我丢到了地上。他们怎么总是爱把我乱扔？！最糟糕的是，为什么我的脸没有对着Thor？？？？Thanos，我跟你没完！！！！！！！！！  
虽然我看不到我那蠢哥哥的样子，但是光听声音我大概能脑补个七七八八。拜托你趴在我身上的时候，千万不要把鼻涕滴到我的衣服上！这是我最喜欢的新衣服！不久前我还穿着它和你并肩作战，如果要盘点我一生中的精彩镜头，这大概能进前三。

如果我还有力气，我真想摸摸你的头发。还有，我有点想念你的金色长发了，你知道的，做爱的时候我最喜欢抓着你的头发了。那个没经过我的同意就把你头发剃掉的老死头，我要找他算账！

紫薯怪终于带着他那五个丑绝人寰的手下走了，哥哥我们安全了！还有，你不要再哭了好不好！有点吵！

 

2.  
我的神识带着我飘了起来，果然，跟我想象的一样，哭得真丑。

气流把我吹得在飞船里四处飘荡，我下意识的摸了摸脖子，还好灵魂的脖子还好好的，我可不想变成残疾的灵魂，然后每天只能喝呕吐物状的流食。

我探出头看看玻璃窗的外面，真慢！

一个小小的蓝色光点从遥远处出现，滑过一道蓝线的时候，我已经等得不耐烦了。它从破裂的舱体处钻了进来，在我身边讨好性的晃了三圈，我才默念一道咒语。下一秒我就出现在了一个狭窄又简陋的鬼地方，空空荡荡的，居然连本书都没有，真是穷酸得可以。没错就是空间宝石的里面。

Thor命令我去取Surtur的牛角的时候，我就已经运用空间宝石的力量看到了未来，也就是此时发生的一切。如果我不主动送死，Thor就会有危险，我决不允许这种事发生。

Jothuheim的蓝色小怪物死了不痛不痒，但是Asgard的王不行。还有，虽然有点自恋，但是因为我的死亡，Thor才能获得与Thanos一决高下的神力，我们的人民还需要重建家园，这可不能被这家伙搅和了。

Thor拥有的至上神力，足以成为迎娶九界任何一个王族公主的资本。Asgard的重建迫在眉睫，联姻是我能想到最快的办法了。

我毫不担心，在漫长的神生里，Thor很快就会忘记我了。等他抱着降临的第三个孩子的时候，他大概早就记不得Loki Odinson了，就像他遗忘了Jane Foster一样。

我与空间宝石签订了契约，在我死后我的灵魂将成为宝石的宿主，赋予它永恒的智慧，并帮助它在九界中隐匿踪迹，而它答应我寸步不离的守护Thor。这是真是笔不亏的买卖，我血赚。

Odin把我捡回来的目的不就是为了和平，以及巩固Thor的地位。虽然之前被我从中作梗，好在还不算太迟。

舱体内的火势越来越大，飞船马上就要爆炸了，等等……Thor怎么还在哭？！我操纵着宝石来到他的身边，戳一戳，没反应，再碰一下，怎么还没反应？！

……

直到我绕着Thor的脑袋飞到第十圈的时候，他才发现了我的存在，真是气死我了。看到仅剩那只因为哭泣而布满血丝的眼睛的时候，我的心还是痛了一下。

感情用事！

我决定继续乖巧的黏着他。没想到居然被非常用力的挥开，我几乎是被甩到了舱体上。这什么意思？这个不知好歹的人！愚蠢！不可救药！

一下秒舱体轰然碎裂，大股的浓烟和火焰几乎吞噬了Thor，我一边跺脚一边扑向我的哥哥，柔和的蓝光包裹住了Thor的身体，宝石感应到不远处有一架飞船，我立刻调整了方向，托起他往那个方向飘去。

 

3.  
接下来的一切都在我的计划之中，Thor稳稳的掉在了那舱怪物的飞船上，按照他的性格果然醒来就决定前往Nidavellir寻找新的武器。

嘿嘿，我的哥哥不管在哪里都能吸引所有人的目光。不出所料，这舱的丑八怪们都被他迷住了。

该死的女人，不要乱摸！蝼蚁！Asgard王子的胳膊是你能摸的吗？还有你，长了两只触角的怪物，你是不是在模仿我的头盔？该死的，你为什么要摸我哥哥的脑袋，你们这些女人都这么饥渴难耐吗！

Thor才不会吃你们这一套，他从来只喜欢我主动。

看起来Thor恢复得很不错，从他醒来之后他就能和另外几个大块头一起开玩笑了。也许都不需要100年他就能忘记我了。看起来似乎没有我，他过得更好。

这就是我想看到的结果，但是哥哥，不知道为什么，我竟然想哭。

Thor从小胃口就很大，开心的时候能吃下一整头牛，我绝对，没有夸张。但是为什么这几个怪物就给他喝了一碗汤？不知死活的东西！

但是我总觉得Thor哪里怪怪的，他好像和平时不太一样，有点疯疯癫癫。虽然我的哥哥总是鲁莽又冲动，但是他对谁都很有礼貌，才不会像个没教养的傻瓜一样去占领别人的冰箱。  
我开始担心了。

 

Thor对空间宝石还很抗拒，所以我得悄悄的跟着他。

他选择和小兔子还有那棵树一起出发，我很满意。不然我怕我忍不住划花那两个女人的脸。

我的哥哥，在被剥夺神力掉入中庭的时候没有哭，在我从彩虹桥坠落的时候没有哭，在母亲被黑暗精灵杀害的时候没有哭，在我假死的时候嚎了半天但是没有哭，在和Jane分手的时候没有哭，在Odin死去的时候没有哭，在喵喵锤被捏碎的时候没有哭，在Asgard变成一片火海的时候没有哭。

但是在我真的死去的时候，还有现在，他哭得像个无助的孩子。

没有人比我更了解，这一路他付出的代价有多大了。对不起，如果我在你身边的话，我真想抱抱你。

我从没见他哭得这么伤心，因为在我记忆里，不管遇上什么样的事，他总是笑嘻嘻的，一点都不正经。

我就在他身边，但是我却什么都做不了。

 

4.  
空间宝石，我想反悔了。我得去救我的哥哥。

他居然用自己的身体去拉动封闭中子星的闸门，他会死的，连灰都不剩，他是不是疯了？！

好在有宝石的守护,Thor才不至于变成焦土，我松了一口气。

Jarnbjorn被锻造出来的那一刻，我悄悄上前，镶嵌在了最显眼的位置。这才配做我哥哥的武器。

几乎是一股巨大的吸力，我来到Thor的身边。

太好了，我的哥哥变得更强了。比Odin还强上一些。成为了真正的王。

中子星的能量过于强大，纵使我只是一抹神识还是难以抵御如此长时间的侵蚀，下一秒我就失去了意识。没能亲眼看着Thor战斗的样子让我感到遗憾极了。

其实我早就发现了，最近我醒着的时间越来越短。也许再过不久，我就会彻底的和宝石融为一体。至于我的灵魂会去哪，也许会消失或者湮没成宇宙的尘埃，不过无论如何，我是到达不了英灵殿的。

如果我还有遗憾，那就是我不能再见一见母亲，亲口向她道歉。

这段时间我有认真的想过，如果我没有死，现在的我和Thor将会如何。

也许我们会在Asgard的最高处沐浴着初升的阳光亲吻，在金色的草原上骑马和狩猎，在藏书室里，我看书的时候Thor会枕着我的小腿打瞌睡，又或者，在万千星辰下抵死缠绵。

我们本有无限长的时间。可惜，现实并不能尽如人意。

也许再过几百年，你也会拥有自己的孩子。我希望他能继承你的金发碧眼，但是智慧的话希望能像他的母亲。

他一定会在所有的祝福和爱中长大，Thor，我可真羡慕他。

其实你每次找到我，想要带我回家，我都很开心。但我不能表现出来，因为我觉得只有这样，你才能看到我。就像我在你身后追逐了一千多年那样。我每到一处地方，都会故意留下一些痕迹惹出一些麻烦，不然你以为有这么容易能找到我吗。

不知道你是否曾有过一刻后悔，登基大典之前没有吻我。不过现在说这些都晚了。

是时候告别了，brother。

即使在最后一刻，我还是这么爱你。

 

5.  
直到很多年之后，那天的所有人都还记得，带着雷电从天而降的Thor。他们都已经筋疲力尽了，而敌人还源源不绝。

就像降临人间的救世主，所到之处敌人的尸体能垒成一个土堆。即使隔着很远的距离，他的平静之下的狠决和仇恨浓得像是浸满了血的海绵，随时都会喷薄而出。

瓦坎达成了人间地狱，目之所及都是同伴的尸体。负隅顽抗已经不能坚持多久，最后一战就要结束了。

 

Jarnbjorn穿透了Thanos的身体，这个自以为上帝的怪物以一种扭曲的姿态轰然倒地，弯曲的手指没能打出那个响指，因为寻而无迹的空间宝石一直守在雷霆之神的身边。

劫后余生的时刻，所有的人都与身边的朋友和爱人拥抱轻吻，遮蔽了大地多日的阴霾逐渐消散，阳光再次照耀大地。

Thor下意识的看向身后，那里空无一人。

他又忘了，Loki已经死去，就在他的面前。他愣愣的看着自己布满血污的双手，他杀死了Thanos，为他的弟弟报了仇。但是现在他丝毫不觉得大仇得报的快感和解脱，剩下的只有永无止境的空虚。

他的弟弟是不是回不来了……

可不可以把Loki还给他，谁能把他的Loki还给他。

Jarnbjorn掉在了地上，砸穿了一小块土地。

 

突然空间宝石从Jarnbjorn上脱离，它缓缓上升，周身散发出耀眼的蓝光，蓝光越发刺眼，所有人下意识的捂住了双眼。

等蓝光逐渐淡去，空间宝石恢复成最初的方形外貌静静的躺在Thor的脚边。两米开外，一个黑发男人躺在地上，他浑身赤裸，皮肤白得透明，突起的蝴蝶骨撑起了一大块皮肤，及肩的头发遮住了他的面孔，直到一阵微风拂开卷曲的发丝，露出了小半张熟悉的侧脸。

等其他人想明白究竟发生了什么之前，Thor不怒自威充满煞气的目光已经向他们扫来，再多看一眼他们就要被生吞活剥了似的，窸窸窣窣的讨论声戛然而止，大家都不约而同的背过身去，给这对兄弟留出一点空间。

Thor解下他红色的披风，一步一步，走向他的弟弟。直到此刻，他还觉得一切都是梦境。

他把他的弟弟抱在怀里，用披风裹得密不透风，一点皮肤都没露出来。他拨开那几缕头发，轻轻抚摸着怀中人的面颊，接着又再三确认他脖子上的伤。一切都是真实发生的，他的Loki正毫发无伤的躺在他的怀里。

有人偷偷的转过身去，想看看究竟发生了什么。Thor正紧紧的抱着他失而复得的兄弟，下一刻就消失在了地球上。

 

6.  
Thor带着他的弟弟来到了月球，过去他游历至此的时候曾留下住处。

他连人带披风的把Loki扔到了床上，剧烈的颠簸让他从昏睡中逐渐醒来。

“……Thor？”他迷迷糊糊的问到。

迟迟没有等到回应，Loki不由的抬起头。一段时间没有见，他的哥哥瘦了一点，胡子拉碴，看起来邋邋遢遢又憔悴极了。但他无法否认，这样的Thor更有魅力，光是这样看着他，他就可耻的硬了。

“我给你五分钟解释，这一切到底是怎么回事。如果有半句隐瞒，你就等着被我操死吧，弟弟。”Thor一边解开他的盔甲，一边笑着看着他。

Loki觉得事情不太妙，他的哥哥看起来，好像不太对劲。

“……我已经失去知觉了，我想大概是我与宝石的约定终止，所以我才能重新回到你身边。”Loki一五一十的把事情原原本本的说了一遍，当然，为了小命着想，跳过了希望Thor和其他女人联姻的那几句。

他能感受到，他每说完一句，从Thor身上传来的怒火，现在都要把他灼伤了。

“多么伟大，我的救世主。为了救我，嗯？那你说，我该怎么感谢你？我亲爱的弟弟。”Thor把他按在床上，一把挥开遮蔽躯体的披风，在他的耳边低语，湿濡的舌尖划过他的耳廓，让他忍不住哆嗦了两下。

“Thor，你听着，这是唯一可以救你的方法。我没有选择。”猛兽的牙齿已经贴在猎物的动脉上的时候，Loki还试图垂死挣扎。

“Loki，你老实告诉我，你是不是还设想过我和别的女人在一起。”Thor一边舔弄着弟弟小巧精致的喉结，一边轻笑着问道。

“嘶……你轻一点。我都说了，我没有选择，如果我死了，你必须和别人结婚，你是Asgard的王，你必须为王室繁衍后代，这是你的责任。”Loki一边在哥哥的玩弄下不停的扭动，一边慌忙的解释。

Thor一把掰开他的双腿，抓住了已经勃起的阴茎，粗糙的指尖摩擦过敏感的马眼。下身传来滋啦的声响，接着一股电流从他的细孔窜了进来，他难耐的弓起身体，“啊……你在干什么……”

“我在干你啊，弟弟。”Thor叼起他一边的乳头，扯到极致，继而松口，看着那粉色的小东西弹回乳晕，充血肿胀。

Thor从不知道什么地方扯出一根丝带，“让我想想，我该怎么奖赏你呢？”

很快他的手就被捆住，Loki觉得自己大难临头了。

Thor不仅撸动着他的阴茎，另一只手还不忘照顾他的囊袋，电流的刺激下，虽然会痛，但是从没体验过的异样快感一波又一波的冲刷着他的理智。“啊……不要……你给我停下……”津液从他的嘴角滑落。他的阴茎又硬又涨，正紧紧地贴着小腹，还没两下他就射了，洒了Thor满满一手。

“是我救了你！Thor Odinson！你在恩将仇报！”

“嘘——Asgard的王正给予你赏赐。”Thor把他翻了个身，双手被高举过头顶，屁股被迫高高翘起的半跪在床上。

黏腻的精液顺着Thor的手指挤进了后穴，才进去了一点，内壁紧紧吸住他的手指，“啧，真紧。”他用力的拍打弟弟的臀肉，每拍打一次都会有透明的肠液从穴口溢出。

“唔……”Loki咬紧了身下的被单才不至于浪叫出声。

食指和中指慢慢撑开内壁，鲜红的小孔一开一合发出无声的邀请。Thor捏住了他的腰胯，巨大的茎体缓缓进入。有一段时间没做了，Loki又感受到哪种熟悉的要被撑破的恐惧感，他下意识的想往前爬，下一秒就被他的哥哥抓住了脚踝，一把拽了回去，粗大的阴茎瞬间贯穿了他。“不要……好痛哥哥……对不起……对不起，我错了…………”眼泪涌了出来，噼里啪啦的砸在了枕头上。

“嗯？你救了我，为什么要道歉呢？”没给他时间反应，Thor就剧烈的抽动了起来，囊袋狠狠的撞击他的臀肉，整个房间的声音都让他想羞愤而死。

“慢一点……啊……唔，我不该自作主张……嘶，不要碰那里……”被触到了敏感点的Loki浑身剧烈的颤抖起来，Thor舔了舔唇，对准那里猛烈的戳刺，Loki抖得几近痉挛。

他那点仅剩的神智正提醒他，他正不知羞耻的翘着屁股被衣着完整只露出一根阴茎的兄长死死的钉在床上。他被干得叫不出声音，穴肉还在贪得无厌的缠着肉棍，每一次抽出都有嫣红的嫩肉被扯出穴口。

他又被转过身来，失神的看着身上的男人。Thor按下了床头的开关，头顶的天窗缓缓打开，璀璨的星河正悬在他们的上方，不远处的地球散发着微弱的蔚蓝光芒，“你看，你讨厌的那些中庭蝼蚁正看着你被我操哭。”

Loki气极，一口咬住兄长的肩膀。“你这个睚眦必报的家伙。”

Thor以为，他这辈子都再也见不到Loki了。直到此刻，他白皙的身体被按在血红的披风上，后穴贪婪的吞吐着他的整根阴茎，看着他被自己操浑身发颤满脸泪痕，他才真的相信，他的弟弟回来了，他重新回到了他的身边。

Loki又高潮了几次，马眼淅淅沥沥的吐出了一些黏液。他无力的躺在床上，嘴唇微张，大口的喘气，双腿却死死的缠住了Thor的腰身。

Thor抽出阴茎，滑到阴唇附近来回磨蹭了几下，“不……Thor……不要了……”他无视了弟弟的求饶尽数插入，头部几乎戳进了宫口，他一边操他一边脱着身上的衣服。“啊……够了……原谅我……”Loki的阴茎被干得高高挺立，随着Thor不断的抽插，在他的小腹留下一条条淫靡的水痕。

 

“做错了事就要被惩罚。让我想想你的惩罚。”

“给我生个孩子吧，Loki。”

 

Thor边说边解开束缚住他双手的丝带，双手紧扣，十指交缠。他毫无章法的亲吻身下的男人，颤抖的睫毛，湿润的眼角，高挺的鼻梁，削薄的嘴唇。

Loki的欲望被撩拨得愈烧愈旺，他像一条濒死的鱼在身下的披风上扭动，胡乱的抓着哥哥的背脊，撑开肉道的阴茎一次比一次操得更深，他觉得他被弄坏了。他挺着胸脯把一粒肿大了一圈的乳头递到了兄长的嘴边，接着被用力的含住，视觉上犹如喂奶的姿势，啧啧的吮吸声，以及胸口传来一阵高过一阵的酥麻和战栗，把他刺激得失声大叫。

Thor一边舔弄他的乳头，一只手来回拨弄着他被阴茎摩擦得又红又肿的脆弱阴蒂，右手借着淫水噗嗤一声捅进了他的后穴，快速的插弄着，腰臀正疯狂的耸动，巨大的阴茎每一下都操着他的g点，所有的敏感点都被疯狂的玩弄，Loki舒服得胡乱蹬着腿，仰着纤长的脖颈发出高亢的媚叫，马眼收缩了几下，喷洒出浅黄色的液体。

Thor被极大的取悦了，滚烫的精液一大股一大股的射在内壁上，撤出来的时候，黏糊的白色精液流到血红的披风上，被操开了的阴唇和后穴露出圆圆的小孔，合都合不拢，他的弟弟被灌满了精液，小腹就像怀孕的女人一样微微鼓起。

他笑着轻吻他的额头，来回抚过他有些红肿的嘴唇，

“Loki，欢迎回家。”

 

End


End file.
